Abstract Adolescents, both in the US and globally, are a key population affected by HIV, and novel research strategies are needed to prevent, treat, and potentially cure HIV in this vulnerable group. The primary purpose of the Adolescent Health Scientific Working Group (SWG) is to catalyze innovative research by bringing together investigators with interest and experience in addressing the unique issues facing adolescents in HIV treatment, cure, and prevention, including development of biomedical HIV prevention approaches, optimized models for care and treatment, and relevant behavioral and laboratory science. First, we will initiate a monthly research work-in-progress group, to create a peer network and collaborative space for investigation and discovery pertaining to adolescent health and HIV, which will enable scientific mentoring and access to CFAR resources, including the Behavioral Science, Implementation Science, and Developmental Cores, and eHealth SWG. This will efficiently facilitate investigators to develop novel research programs and collaborations pertaining to adolescent health and to access trainee support and funds (Aim 1). Second, by holding skill-building workshops, we will fill gaps in members' knowledge of current methods for adolescent HIV research, and link investigators to timely and innovative approaches to conducting research with adolescents. Our multidisciplinary workshops will incorporate topics related to adolescent medicine, behavioral science, implementation science, and laboratory methods, and will build institutional expertise in novel methodological approaches to HIV research involving adolescents (Aim 2). Third, we will stimulate institutional interest and enthusiasm for the topic of adolescent health and HIV by hosting global leaders in this field as visiting scholars in Seattle (Aim 3). We will disseminate invitations to participate in all activities to CFAR consortium partners, as well as local partners such as the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation and to our international partners, which will enable circulation of ideas and approaches on defeating HIV among adolescents, creating relevant synergies for both global and domestic HIV research. These comprehensive activities will enable our CFAR members to develop robust research in adolescent HIV prevention and treatment, with cross-disciplinary approaches and multiple institutional collaborations. This SWG will advance HIV science by highlighting research strategies and topics specific to adolescents that are currently under development by HIV researchers and others; SWG researchers will benefit from multiple venues to share experiences and learn from one another. By designing a SWG that focuses on adolescent health, we will ensure that CFAR researchers have opportunities to establish strong collaborations to work with this vulnerable population and promote the adoption of an adolescent-focused research agenda. Our unique strengths in both domestic and global HIV research will allow us to connect adolescent research in both arenas to cross-pollinate ideas, strategies and best practices.